


天使的羽毛

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angels, Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 一個天使與她身邊的故事，以及她那一邊黑一邊白的翅膀
Kudos: 1





	天使的羽毛

**Author's Note:**

> 開始。

身為一隻天使，職責是守在主公身旁，帶給主公快樂，帶走主公的悲傷之情。擁有白色羽毛的天使們是不可以有任何違反他們背上那純潔亮白羽毛的思維，至少她是這麼想著的。  
一位主公身旁有許多的天使，而當然也會有主公最看重的天使，而她相信著，這麼重要的職位當然是她的，她總是在主公身邊，送主公禮物，聽主公說話，甚至某次主公消失了，天使們慌了手腳，她還因此沒有安眠也沒進食，因此還掉了不少羽毛。她相信這麼努力的她能得到主公的愛，她才是主公最看重的。當然主公身邊的天使們也都努力著祀奉著主公，而在她眼裡，其他人都是敵人，「主公怎能愛著除了我之外的人呢？」  
「今天我又不行了......好傷心好痛苦......」她聽得到主公這麼說著，但是她卻無法接近，因為眼前的是——同為主公的天使的然，主公第一時間卻找了然，而不是她，「她最愛的不是我嗎？」眼看著心愛的主公向著然坦然的訴說一切，然也當然盡著她的力量守護主公，眼前的著一幕是她的工作呀！她感到不受重視，傷心欲絕的她快速飛離，一邊啜泣一邊尋找其他天使找不到她的地方。  
  
在懸崖邊的雲朵，這是她偷懶時會來的地方，一個主公到不了的地方，只有運用天使的翅膀才能飛翔至此。她痛恨著，痛恨自己為什麼這麼無能，不能幫助她，不能幫助自己所愛的人算什麼天使啊！她大聲的咆哮著，只有雲層之下的海會包容她的悲傷，這悲傷是不能被看到的，是不被允許的。  
  
眼淚如瀑布般落下，她的喉嚨因咆哮而刺痛著，她嚶嚶嚶的哭著，心裡的黑洞卻越哭越大，心裡的黑洞更加的渴望著。「為什麼？！我明明比她好！！」「我這麼努力了為什麼不愛我？！」「討厭！！討厭聽到其他天使跟她快樂的聲音！」她開始憎恨主公身邊其他的天使，討厭看到其他天使跟主公聊的那麼開心，討厭主公跟其他天使談心。她感受到她自己也要不行了，心裡的黑洞逐漸吞噬她身為天使所應有的純潔，她那僅剩的純潔也將消失殆盡。  
  
「......痛！」她的翅膀又再次陣痛起來，如利刃劃肉體過般的痛楚深深的刺入她的背脊，刺入她的心臟，她彎著腰，試著伸展她那疼痛的右翼，而羽毛卻從根部一根根的染上了黑，那代表天使生命的純潔白色羽毛被染上了來自她那骯髒汙穢心臟的黑。不久後痛苦隨著喘息逝去，她轉頭看著現在她背上那如黑夜般漆黑的右翼，受污染的右翼不再代表純潔的天使，等於她又再次背叛了主公，背叛了上帝。之前可是花了很多時間才能勉強將前端染黑的羽毛恢復 但這次是完全的黑，整個右翼如浸泡在黑夜的墨汁裡，她懷疑上帝會再給她機會，她懷疑主公還會想見到她。想到著她哭乾的眼淚又開始落下。  
  
「我要怎麼辦......我要怎麼回去......」她輕輕的躺下，柔軟的雲朵感覺比平常還要薄，天堂不再像以前那樣接受她了吧？也許等會就要跌到地獄去了吧？她這樣想著不禁笑了一下，「或許這樣也好，離開主公也許她會更快樂吧，像這樣的天使只能到地獄去吧？」她哭紅腫的雙眼受到陽光的刺激感到更加的痛，她閉著眼，感受雲朵最後的溫柔，已經將體力哭掉的她打算就這樣默默睡去，醒來後會在哪裡呢？會回去嗎？還回的去嗎？還見的到她所愛的主公嗎？  
  
在藍天與陽光之下，有著如深夜般羽翼以及純潔亮白羽翼的天使靜靜地躺在雲朵上沉沉睡去，微風吹拂她身上那如混沌般的羽毛，也許，上帝會再給她機會吧？也許，主公還是會愛著她的吧？

**Author's Note:**

> 會更新，請稍等，我文筆廢，抱歉。


End file.
